Visiting Troubles
by dragonicdevil
Summary: Spider-Man is about to face a lot of trouble after Arthur Stacy, Gwen's Uncle and Captain Stacy's older brother, appears and he gets asked to help them catch the infamous assasin and saboteur the Beetle. Then other new villains will appear and force the wall-crawler to step up his game if he wish to protect his city. Peter x OC (Gwen's cousin Jill)
1. Cousins

Visiting troubles

 **This is a story where Spider-Man will face new foes and also get to meet Gwen's Uncle Arthur Stacy as well as her cousins Jill and Paul (not sure if they're twins but they will be in this story), I hope you will enjoy it.**

Chapter 1- Cousins

On top of a tall skyscraper in New York City sat the 17 year old Peter Parker also known as the Spectacular Spider-Man. He sat dressed in his costume without his mask on and looked down at the streets far below him, and he let out a tired sigh. It had now gone almost three months after he defeated the Norman Osborn that had been revealed to have been the Green Goblin all along, which meant that the summer wasn't far away now. Once his summer break started he would have more time to focus on his duties as the wall-crawler, take care of his Aunt May and also take pictures to help with their bills.

Peter closed his eyes, "Things sure hasn't been easy for me since Norman Osborn passed away, I know that Harry blames the wall-crawler for his father's demise, however I only tried to knock him out of the sky since it would've been easier to take him down if he wasn't on that glider of his, I never expected him to fall into a water tower filled with pumpkin bombs".

Not only that, Peter had broken up with his girlfriend Liz Allan in order to be with the girl he really wanted to be with, Gwen Stacy, however she while she had planned on breaking up with their friend Harry Osborn, after the death of his father she had decided to remain with him as he needed emotional support at the moment in order to keep him from taking the addictive performance enhancer Globulin Green, which meant that they couldn't be together even if that was what both of them really wanted.

Also after their breakup, Liz started to treat him a little how she had done before she started warming up towards him, even though he could from time to time see a sad and hurt expression on her face when the other popular kids wasn't paying attention, which also made Peter feel guilty.

Peter then sighed and stood up, "Well, sitting here and thinking about stuff like this won't do me any good, so I should just get down there and see if I can do some good". He put his mask back on, sometimes when he needed to think would usually swung up to the top of the highest building near him where no one could see him and then a few times he would take off his mask, and just let the wind hit his face directly as it helped him calm down a bit.

Spider-Man then took and jumped off the skyscraper and dove down towards the street below him. No matter how much he did this, the excitement he felt every time he jumped off a skyscraper and fell towards the streets would never disappear.

Then once he got close to the ground he fired a web-line from the web-shooter on his right hand and swung right above the cars below him. He then fired another web-line from his left hand and began another patrol across the city to see if he could find any crime for him to stop.

He then suddenly heard sirens around the corner and saw a police car chase another card that drove in a reckless speed. Spider-Man narrowed his eyes as he turned around in the air and fired another web-line and swung after the speeding car, "I have to stop that car! Innocent people can get hurt before the police car can stop it".

Then the moment after he said that so did he see a woman that walked across the street with her young daughter and that they were in the car's path. Spider-Man's eyes widened in horror since he knew that the car wouldn't stop and increased his speed, he needed to get a little closer and fast.

The woman and daughter happily talked to each other until a man screamed at them, "Hey you two! Get out of the way quickly!" The mother and daughter looked around confused and saw the speeding car coming towards them. The woman screamed in horror, she knew that it was too late to get out of the way now and pushed her daughter out of the way of danger, she didn't care if she died, as long as her daughter survived and so she prepared herself.

However then she felt something attach itself to her right shoulder and then she got pulled up in the air to her shock. She then felt someone catch her, she then opened her eyes slowly and saw to her shock that she were in the arms of Spider-Man who looked at her, "You okay?" She could hear the concern in his voice, however she couldn't speak because of the shock so she only nodded her head.

Spider-Man nodded his head, "Good then". He then swung towards the ground and put the woman down next to her daughter before he once again swung after the speeding car, while he heard both the mother and daughter shout, "Thank you Spider-Man!"

Inside of the speeding car sat three men that had just robbed a jewelry store, one of the men looked out the window and saw that the police car was pretty far behind them, he chuckled and spoke to the driver, "Alright, turn right at the next street corner and then a left at the next one and then drive into the alley right after it, after that there is three different path's we can escape from, which will confuse the police, however…" He waved a finger, "I have a friend who in one of the buildings there, and he's waiting to help us, also no one saw our faces so even if they search his apartment, the police won't be able to accuse us of any crime".

The man right next to him in the car looked out the window as well as, however he didn't look at the police car, instead he looked up in the sky, "I'm not worried about the police, but what about Spider-Man? He saved that woman we almost ran over, so he must be chasing us right now".

The man next to him glared at him as they turned right at the street corner, "Don't be such a baby! There is no way that he can catch up with us now after wasting time saving that woman!"

The driver nodded his head with a smirk, "That's right, no matter how fast he is, there is no way…"

However he got quiet as all three of them almost froze in fear when they heard something landing on the roof of the car, knowing full well that it was the very same web-spinner they were talking about.

The next moment Spider-Man's head appeared in front of the windshield and he waved at the robbers, "Hi, I don't think we have met each other before so allow me to introduce myself, I'm your friendly neighborhood Sp…" However at that moment the driver pulled out a gun and fired at the wall-crawler and shattered the windshield in the process. Spidey quickly pulled his head out of the way, dodging the bullets.

The two thugs in the backseat then pulled out their guns and then fired at the roof of the car, hoping that they would be able to kill the wall-crawler right here and now, so he wouldn't be bothering the criminal underworld anymore.

However with his enhanced speed and reflexes and his trusted spider sense, Spider-Man managed to avoid every bullet. He then narrowed his eyes as he decided that it was time to take these guys down.

Spider-Man then leaned down in front of the windshield again and quickly leaned the way out of another three bullets as they waited for him to lean down again, he then quickly fired three web-lines and snatched the guns out of their hands, "That was rude, I was still talking, didn't your parents teach you not to interrupt people when they're talking, especially not kind and extremely handsome superheroes?" He then webbed the guns to a nearby wall to make sure that they didn't fall into wrong hands.

He then jumped down on the hood of the car and grabbed the driver and threw him into the backseat and webbed up the three robbers. He then quickly jumped into the car and grabbed the wheel before hitting the break. The car began to slow down until it finally stopped completely.

Spider-Man then sighed relieved before he turned towards the robbers, "Alright then, now we'll just wait for the boys in blue, now if you're nice and behave yourself like good children, your jail sentence might not be too long". The robbers growled and opened their mouths to say something only to get some webbing over them, silencing them before they could speak, "Although since you're nothing but bad, I don't think that will be possible".

Spider-Man then walked out of the car and saw the police car stop right behind the robber's car. Then two male police officers came out of the car and walked up to the car, one of them smiled at him, "Thanks a lot Spidey, without your help these punks might have been able to escape, this wasn't a random escaped, it seemed like they had everything planned out, even their escape, of course, no one can really plan for you".

Spider-Man waved his hand, "I just happened to be nearby when I heard the sirens from your car is all, also seeing how these guys were driving I knew innocent people might get hurt, so I decided to lend a helping hand".

The other officer nodded his head with a smile as well, "And we're thankful for that, these guys robbed a nearby jewelry store and it seems that they had planned it for a while as this was not a random robbery, which means these are no ordinary crocks".

Spider-Man looked at the car, "Well, I'm pretty sure that we won't see them for a while, unless they have some fancy lawyer that get bail them out of prison, and with Tombstone unable to do anything and Silvermane in prison, I doubt any big criminal boss would be able to bail them out, if these guys are even working for some criminal boss".

The officers looked at each other, Silvermane used to rule over the organized crime in New York before he got put behind bars for 12 years. Then L Thompson Lincoln took over the criminal underworld under the alias The Big Man. Lincoln however managed to maintain the appearance of an outstanding citizen of New York and a philanthropist, however during Valentine's day, a gang war between Silvermane who had recently been released, Dock Ock and Tombstone broke out, a gang war which Spider-Man got involved in to stop them before innocent people got hurt, he then took down Silvermane by taking out the power sources to his battle suit since he really was just a normal man, and he was getting pretty old as well.

He then took down Dock Ock and since they had been underground, Tombstone had no problems with fighting Spidey anymore since there was no witnesses, that was their second fight against each other since they meet and Spidey had been royally outclassed in their first fight, however he had gained more experience since then and during their second fight he managed to defeat Tombstone and expose him for who he really were.

Of course he had gotten enraged the next day when he saw in the Daily Bugle that Tombstone had been released, only to learn that many different government agencies that now knew that he was a crock was keeping an eye on him, making him unable to do anything more. Of course that had left an opening for the Green Goblin to become the new Big Man of Crime.

Spider-Man then snapped out of his thoughts and pointed at the backseat of the car, "I leave the rest to you guys then, also I webbed their guns to a wall nearby, my webbing dissolves in an hour so I would get them before it does and someone might find them and since not all people would just hand them over to the police and would just keep them for personal use".

The officers also snapped out of their thoughts and first one nodded his head, "Understood, we will make sure to get them down as soon as possible". Spidey nodded his head. After the incident with the Norman Osborn, a lot of the people in the city started to change their opinions about him, he had told the Captain George Stacy of the NYPD what had really happened that night, that Norman Osborn had really been the Green Goblin all along and that he had framed his son for being the Goblin.

George Stacy was someone who trusted and supported the wall-crawler without hesitation, so he believed his story without hesitation, even though he knew that other people most likely wouldn't.

However fortunately for Spider-Man, their little sky battle had drawn a little attention from the people living in the buildings they passed by, so a lot of people saw the Goblin without his mask and told people they knew and a lot of them also called into a lot of different newspapers so soon after the entire New York knew that Norman Osborn had been the Green Goblin.

However it hadn't changed the fact that he had unintentionally killed Norman Osborn, even though most understood it hadn't been intentional, which is why a lot of people changed their opinions about him, Jameson had been using that against him for quite a while now, and had demanded that the NYPD would declare him public enemy number 1, however George Stacy had refused to do so, which is why not every police officer in the city was out to catch him right now, which was good since a few other cops other than Captain Stacy still believed in him as well.

The wall-crawler then got snapped out of his thoughts again when the first officer spoke, "That's right, before I forget, the Captain wanted to speak with you today if when you had time to come to the station".

Spider-Man looked at the officers confused, "He wants to see me? Does he need my help with something?"

The second officer shrugged his shoulders, "We don't know, he just told every officer at the station that if we ran into you that you that we would tell you this, so if you have if you don't have much to do right now, either as Spider-Man or your normal self, you should go and see him as soon as you can".

Spider-Man nodded his head, "Understood, I'll go there right now, which means that unless I run into some kind of trouble on the way, I should be there real soon". Spider-Man then took and jumped up on the wall and used it as a springboard to launch himself higher up in the air and fired a web-line and began making his way towards the police station.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Spider-Man was swinging towards the police station in order to see what Captain Stacy wanted to talk to him about. However the next moment so did his spider sense kick in and he looked around. His spider sense then kicked into overdrive, telling him to look forward which he did, only to see a car flying towards him.

He quickly pulled himself upwards so he got above the car before he turned around and fired two web-lines and used them to slingshot himself so he got in front of the car before he formed a giant web in front of the car which got stuck in it, stopping it from crashing in to the street as he landed on the street himself. He knew he could have caught it with one or two web-lines and then used his enhanced strength to stop it.

However he had a feeling that this car had been sent flying towards him on purpose, which meant that he would've left himself wide open for another attack if he had done that.

He then turned around and got shocked when he saw Rhino a bit down on the street while he glared at him, he sighed, "Oh man, Needle Nose? You guys have finally gotten out of hiding? I have been looking for you guys since I learned that a few of the Sinister 6 had escaped from prison, well in Sparky's case, the Ravencroft Institute, so why haven't you guys shown yourself before now? I was sure that you all wanted nothing more than to crush me".

Rhino gritted his teeth, "Got that right freak, however the Doc told us to wait for a while, however he now allowed me to come out and create a scene that would attract your attention".

Spider-Man narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, throwing a car at me and endangering innocent people at the same time would definitely attract my attention Needle Nose". Rhino gritted his teeth, "I have told you many times Spider-Freak, that I am the Rhino!"

Spider-Man crossed his arms, "Are you really still calling ME a freak? You of all people, could it be that you don't own a mirror?"

Rhino roared while he lowered his head and ran towards the web-spinner with his horn aimed at him. Spidey however just fired webbing in to his eyes and jumped out of the way for the blinded villain who tried to tear off the webbing that covered his eyes.

Spider-Man landed on his feet and turned towards Rhino once again as the super villain finally managed to tear off the webbing and turned towards the hero. He then grabbed a nearby mailbox and lifted it above his head and threw it towards the wall-crawler who leaned his body backwards in order to dodge it and it crashed in to a building, causing a crack to appear in the wall.

He got back up ready to avoid Rhino's next attack, only to see to his horror how he ran towards two teenagers, one girl with blue hair and then guy with blonde hair, with his horn lowered, ready to impale them. He quickly fired two web-lines at them and pulled them towards him, pulling them out of the way right in time before Rhino's horn passed by where the two of them had just had been standing.

The teenagers landed on the street out of harm's way and Spider-Man jumped towards them and looked at them, "Are you two okay? Why didn't you guys run away when Rhino first…" However he then got quiet in shock when the girl lifted her head.

The girl's face looked almost like Gwen's face, in fact except for the hair, the girl looked so much like Gwen that he thought she could've been her sister. The girl gave him an apologizing smile, "Sorry Spider-Man, I know that we probably should've run when that thing showed up, however we were afraid that he would've hurt us if we tried to get away".

Spider-Man snapped out of his shock and rubbed the back of his head, "No, no need to apologize to me, Rhino's greatest desire is to crush me which means it's really my fault actually".

The guy narrowed his eyes and grabbed the front of Spider-Man's shirt and glared him in his big white mask eyes, "That's right, it was your fault, in fact it's your fault that this city is usually in danger, so for the sake of us humans, why don't you disappear you mutant freak?" Spider-Man looked at the boy shocked, surprised over his attitude, and the fact that the boy called him 'mutant freak', did this guy think he was a mutant?

The blue haired the blonde guy, "Paul, stop it! Why can't you let go of your stupid mutant hate?"

The guy whose name was Paul glared at the girl, "Come on Jill, mutants are the biggest threat to the survival of humanity! Why can't you just understand in order for us to survive we need to get rid of them before they destroy us? I mean just look what these two mutant freaks has…"

At that moment so interrupted Spider-Man him, "I might be wrong, but mutants are born with something called the X gene right? And it is this gene that gives them their unique abilities, however neither me or Rhino has the X gene, I was an accident created through science while Rhino was purposely created by using science".

The girl whose name was Jill looked at Spidey shocked when she heard that while Paul glared at him, "Oh please! You think I'll believe that nonsense?" Spider-Man was about to tell him that he was telling the truth when his spider sense warned him for danger once again. He looked behind Paul and saw how Rhino grabbed a motorcycle parked on the street and threw it towards them.

Spider-Man quickly grabbed both Jill and Paul and before jumped out just in time as the motorcycle crashed into the wall behind where they had just been standing and exploded.

Spider-Man landed on the ground and let go of Jill and Paul and looked at them, "While my story is true this is not time to argue about it, so you two should get out of here while I take care of Rhino". Jill nodded her head while Paul just narrowed his eyes before he turned around and ran. Jill also turned around, however she spoke to Spidey one more time, "I'm sorry for my brother's attitude Spidey, let me just tell you that I don't feel the same way as him about mutants, so it doesn't matter to me if you are one or not".

Spider-Man looked at her shocked before he chuckled, "Thanks, it means a lot hearing something like that right now". The next moment they heard Rhino roar and saw him running towards them, Spider-Man then looked at Jill, "Now get out of here!" Jill nodded her head and ran away while Spidey prepared himself, trying to figure out how to take down Rhino since unless he landed a few solid hits to his face, his attacks wouldn't do much damage to him at all.

Spider-Man jumped out of the way and Rhino's horn got stuck in the wall while Spider-Man landed on a fire hydrant. He looked down at it and then got an idea. He jumped off of the hydrant and then with a swift but yet hard spin kick so did he knock off the hydrant, causing a stream of water to come out of the ground.

Rhino finally managed to pull his head out of the wall and turned around and ran towards Spider-Man. However Spider-Man had been waiting for that and used his hands to redirect the water stream so it flew straight in to Rhino's blinding him and stopping his charge.

Rhino placed his arms in front of his face, "Do you really think this will stop me web-creep?"

Spider-Man narrowed his eyes, _Of course it won't stop you, however it will distract you long enough for me to get ready_ , Spider-Man thought to himself since he now had a plan on how to deal with Rhino.

He then removed one of his hands from the water stream and fired a web-line towards the fire hydrant while he prepared himself.

Rhino then finally burst out of the water stream and ran towards Spider-Man who let go of the stream and jumped towards Rhino who chuckled, "Finally lost it huh web-creep? You know you're no match for me in a frontal confrontation".

At that moment so pulled Spider-Man his right arm forward and sent the fire hydrant flying straight in to Rhino's face, stunning the villain and making him take a few stumbling steps backwards.

Spider-Man then landed on the ground before he swung the fire hydrant so it hit the left side of Rhino's face before he came with a hard kick to his face from the right, causing Rhino to take a few more stumbling steps backwards before he went down on a knee.

Spider-Man then landed in front of him, "This fight ends now Rhino". He once again swung the fire Hydrant at Rhino, however this time, Rhino lifted his arm and caught it and pulled it, causing Spider-Man to fly towards him much to his shock.

Rhino then threw out with his right fist towards Spider-Man who flew too fast to completely avoid the hit, so the only thing he could do was to twist his body in the air in order to take the hit with his side instead of his face since if he took it to his face, the force behind the punch might cause him to pass out.

Rhino's fist then collided hard with his right side, causing him to groan in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs as he was sent flying through the air straight in to the wall behind him, cracking it greatly. Spidey landed on all four and groaned in pain as he held his right side in pain.

Spider-Man then saw how Rhino got back up on his feet, he could tell that he was a bit unsteady, however he could still finish this fight and him right now. Rhino looked at Spider-Man, "You were right web-head, it is time to end this, and this time I will put an end to you once and for all!"

Rhino walked towards him, he still hadn't completely recovered from Spider-Man's attacks earlier, so he knew that if he rushed towards him, he might lose focus, allowing the wall-crawler to escape.

Spider-Man at the moment sat up on a knee and glared at Rhino, _I can without a doubt avoid Rhino's next attack, however after I do, I will temporally be unable to move because of the pain from my side, which mean I will be wide open for Rhino's next strike,_ Spider-Man thought while he narrowed his eyes since he knew that he was in trouble.

However right as Rhino lifted his right arm to attack Spider-Man, small canisters landed on the ground between them and gas got released from them, causing Rhino to cough as he inhaled it first since it was closer to him.

Spider-Man quickly recovered from his shock and jumped out of the way of the gas and landed on the ground while he held his right side and groaned in pain, he then heard a shout behind him, "Spider-Man, catch!"

Spider-Man turned around in time to catch a gas mask, he looked and saw Captain George Stacy standing there with a white haired man next to him that looked like he might be a few years older than him and a few other officers that had fired the canisters with knockout gas at Rhino.

Spider-Man quickly put the gas mask on and jumped towards Rhino, he wouldn't waste the chance Captain Stacy had given him. Rhino opened his teary eyes just in time to see Spider-Man coming towards him before he got a powerful punch in his face, causing him to stumble backwards a bit as his vision was starting to get blurry. Spider-Man knew that only a few more hits would be enough and then quickly delivered three more punches to Rhino's face. Rhino then groaned in pain before he fell down on his back unconscious.

Spider-Man then sank down on his knees on the ground and held his right side and groaned in pain while George called out orders to get medical treatment for Spider-Man while preparing to transfer Rhino back to the Vault.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Spider-Man sat without his shirt on with bandages wrapped around his stomach. George walked over to him with a concerned expression on his face, "How are you feeling?"

Spider-Man looked up at him while he grabbed his shirt, "Well, I'm definitely going to be sore for a few days, but I'll live, and I should be back to normal before the week is over". George got a relieved smile when he heard that and nodded his head while the young hero placed the shirt of his costume back on.

Then he saw the white haired man from earlier appear next to Captain Stacy. Spidey looked at the Captain while he pointed at the man, "So Captain, who is your friend here?"

George got a smile on his face and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Spider-Man, I would like to introduce to you my older brother Arthur Stacy, he's a police detective and he has come all the way from England to New York".

Spider-Man looked between the two men shocked, "Wait, you have a brother?" George nodded his head before Spidey placed a hand on his chin, _Now that I think about it, I do believe that Gwen told me that she had an Uncle living in England and also had two cousins as well_ , Spider-Man thought to himself as he remembered what Gwen had told him.

Arthur Stacy turned towards his younger brother, "George, I know that you usually are good at determine if people are trustworthy, however are you sure about him? I mean I have heard all the rumors about this young man".

George looked at his older brother with a determined expression on his face, "I would trust this fine young man with my own life if the situation ever came when I needed to". Spider-Man looked up at him shocked before a smile appeared on Peter's face under the mask, he knew that George Stacy trusted him, however he had no idea that he trusted him that much.

Arthur nodded his head, "Just wanted to be sure". George nodded his head before he turned towards Spider-Man, "To be honest Spidey, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because… the two of us need your help".

Spider-Man looked at them confused, "Yeah I figured you might need my help when I heard that you wanted to talk to me, however I never expected to meet your brother". He slowly got up on his feet while George was prepared to support him if needed.

Once he stood up on his feet so turned Spider-Man his eyes back towards the two Stacy men in front of him, "So what do you need my help with?"

George looked at Arthur who sighed before he began to speak, "I came to New York since I was chasing a villain that came here, he is a infamous saboteur and assassin for hire that call himself the Beetle since he wears a battle armor shaped like a beetle".

Spider-Man turned his eyes towards Arthur, "It sounds like you have experience with this guy Mr Arthur". Arthur sighed, "Just call me Arthur, and yes I have, he came to England because he had been hired to sabotage a few companies there as well as assassinate a few politicians that stood in the way of a few criminal bosses in England. We managed to find out which ones that hired him and arrested them, however we never managed to catch the Beetle, he also killed a few good cops that was close friends of mine, so I made it my mission to catch him".

He then turned his head and looked at George, "So when I heard that he was going to come to New York, I came here to ask my younger brother George here to help me catch him and then he suggested that we would ask for your help since he believed that you would be able to catch him".

Spider-Man looked at George while he narrowed his eyes, "There is a dangerous saboteur and assassin somewhere in the city, do you seriously think I wouldn't help you find and catch this guy?" George got a smile on his face when he heard that.

Spidey then turned towards Arthur, "Can you tell me what you know about this guy so I can be a little prepared when I find him and fight him?"

Arthur nodded his head and opened his mouth, however George spoke up at this moment, "We will show you all the information we have about the Beetle, however for now I think you should go home and get some rest, you've had a rough day". He looked at Spider-Man's right side which the wall-crawler held a hand over.

Spider-Man looked at his side, "You're probably right about that, so how about I come by the station tomorrow and you can show me what you got on the Beetle then?" George nodded his head before Spider-Man let go of his right side and groaned in pain before he jumped up in the air and fired a web-line and began making his way to his house in Queens in Forest Hills.

2 HOURS LATER IN QUEENS,

Peter lied on his bed and groaned in pain while he held his right side in pain, "Man, Needle Nose sure got in a good hit on my this time, it was just pure luck that he didn't break a few of my ribs, also it's too bad that I didn't have the time to prepare my camera, I think I could've gotten a decent amount of money if I had gotten a few pictures of that fight".

He then at that moment heard his cell phone's ringtone, he slowly sat up and picked up his cell phone that lied next to him and saw that it was a call from Gwen. He pressed to answer and put the phone next to his ear, "Hi Gwen, how are you? I haven't really talked to you much for a while".

He then heard Gwen's voice at the other end, "Yeah I'm sorry about that, Harry just seems to want to spend time with me alone recently, however Peter, I called you because I wanted to ask you if you could come to my house? I want you to meet someone".

Peter looked at the time on his phone before he placed it back to his ear, "Sure, it's not 10 yet so I'm sure that Aunt May will allow me to go out for a while, I'll be there soon". Gwen thanked him before they ended the call and Peter opened the door to his room and walked out of it before he walked down the stairs to inform his Aunt that he was going out for a while.

A WHILE LATER,

Soon Spider-Man reached Gwen's neighborhood before he quickly landed in an alley a bit away before he changed back into Peter Parker. He then walked the rest of the way to Gwen's house and then knocked on her door. Gwen soon appeared at the door and opened it, "Hi Peter, thanks for coming".

Peter smiled at her as he walked in, "No problem, so who did you want me to meet Gwen?"

Gwen smiled at him, "I have told you about my Uncle Arthur right? Well he came to New York when he heard a bad guy he were after came here, and since he came here my two cousins asked if they could come with as well, or one of them asked, the other one didn't want to come, but Uncle Arthur said it would be nice if he came with them so he ended up coming as well".

Peter saw that Gwen had a bit of irritated expression on her face when she talked about her male cousin, "Don't you really like him?" Gwen looked at him shocked before she shook her head, "It's not that I don't like him, I mean he's part of the family after all and he's usually nice to me, however he can be a bit irritating as well, well luckily he's not here, the one that I wanted you to meet is my other cousin who is like the sister I never had, she's in the living room right now so let's go".

Peter got a small smile on his face when he saw how much Gwen wanted him to meet her cousin and so he followed her into the living room, however he froze in shock once he got into the living room and saw the same blue haired girl he had saved from the Rhino earlier sit on the couch.

Gwen turned towards Peter and held out her hand towards the girl, "Peter, this is my cousin Jill who has come all the way from England".

Jill turned towards Peter and a smile appeared on her face, she then got up from the couch and walked over to him and held out her right hand towards him, "It's nice to finally meet you Peter Parker, as Gwen just said my name is Jill, Jill Stacy".

 **So Peter Parker as the Spectacular Spider-Man not only managed to recapture Rhino who had escaped from the super villain prison the Vault, he also got to meet Arthur Stacy, the older brother of Captain George Stacy and Gwen's Uncle. He also learned about criminal called the Beetle that Arthur was chasing that had come to New York and he promised them that he would help them catch him, Peter then got introduced to Gwen's cousin Jill Stacy who he had saved earlier together with her brother from Rhino. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	2. Return of the Black Cat

Visiting troubles

 **Last time, Peter Parker, also known as the Spectacular Spider-Man was thinking about things that had happened after his final battle against Norman Osborn, also known as the Green Goblin. He then continued his patrol around the city and ran into Rhino, one of his toughest villains. He had to save two teenagers from him before he faced Rhino in battle and managed to take him down with a little help of the NYPD. He then got to meet Arthur Stacy, the older brother of Captain George Stacy and they asked him for help in catching a dangerous saboteur and assassin calling himself the Beetle that had come to New York and he agreed to help them. He later got a call from Gwen who asked him to come to her house since she wanted to introduce him to someone. Once he got there he got shocked to see that it was the girl he had saved from Rhino earlier and that her she was Gwen's cousin, Jill Stacy. What's going to happen next?**

Chapter 2- Return of the Black Cat

Peter looked at Jill in shock for a second before he snapped out of it and grabbed her hand and shook it, "Yeah um... It's nice to meet you too Jill, Gwen has talked about me?"

Jill's smile grew bigger, "Are you joking? Usually when we talk with each other she mentions you at least one time, in fact she has talked about you so much that even if I had accidently bumped into you on the street, I'm pretty sure I would've still recognized you".

Peter looked at Gwen and saw her look at him with a troubled smile before he turned back to Jill with a smile on his face, "Anyway, Gwen told me about her second cousin, so where is Pa… your brother?" Peter quickly corrected himself while he felt like slapping himself in the face over his mistake. While Spider-Man knew Jill's brother's name, Peter Parker didn't however Paul's name almost slipped out of his mouth by mistake.

Jill looked at him a little confused before she got a smile on her face again, "Paul? Well luckily he's not here right now, trust me, he would definitely annoy you a great deal, that's what he's best at doing".

Peter wanted to agree with her, even though he couldn't since while Spider-Man knew a bit about Paul's attitude, Peter Parker doesn't. Peter looked at Jill with a troubled smile, "He can't be that bad right?"'

At that moment so spoke Jill and Gwen at the same time, "Yes he is!" Then the cousins looked at each other before they laughed a little.

Peter felt his smile grow a little when as he looked at the two girls in front of him, "I can see that the two of you have a really good relationship with each other. Peter looked at them, "You two know, looking at you two like this, one could think that you two are sisters with how similar you two are".

Jill and Gwen looked at each other before Jill laughed a little before she looked at Peter with a smile, "Trust me Peter, you're far from the first one to say that, that reminds me…"

Jill turned towards Gwen, "Hey cousin, you didn't tell me that you knew Spider-Man". Gwen looked at Jill confused while Peter got a nervous expression on his face when he heard that, _Come on Pete, calm down, she must mean when Spidey saved her and Paul earlier and I said she looked like someone I knew_.

Gwen got a troubled smile on her face, "I don't really know him, however he has saved me a few times since super villains has grabbed me a few times". She looked at her cousin who had a shocked expression on her face, "But why did you ask me something like that, have you met him already?"

Jill got a troubled smile on her face, "Well yeah, you see what I didn't tell you earlier was that we witnessed the battle between that Rhino person and Spider-Man, and then Rhino tried to attack us during the battle, I guess he tried to get Spider-Man to get closer so he could attack him, however he just fired a web-line and pulled us out of the way before he jumped over to us to ask if we was okay".

Gwen got a small smile on her face, "Sounds like him alright". She then sighed with a sad expression on her face, "And let me guess, Paul was rude towards him and called him mutant freak and things like that even though he had just saved both of you, right?" Jill sighed tired with the same expression on her face and nodded her head.

Peter crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "He did something like that? It sure sounds like he dislikes mutants, has he always been like that?"

Jill and Gwen looked at each other before they both looked at Peter and nodded their heads, Jill then closed her eyes with a sigh, "He thinks that mutants shouldn't be allowed to exist and that all of them should be captured and maybe even executed".

Peter's widened in shock when he heard that before he got an angry expression on his face, "What's wrong with that guy?! Mutants are humans like us, so what if they have special abilities? It's because of attitudes like that that a lot of mutants hate normal humans".

Jill sighed again and shook her head, "I know all of that, however Paul won't listen to stuff like that".

At that moment they heard the sound of the door open, Peter turned towards the door, wondering if it was Paul coming back, because right now he wasn't really looking forward to meeting him again since he was pretty angry at him right now after learning more about him.

He sighed relieved when he saw that it wasn't Paul, instead it was Captain Stacy and his brother Arthur Stacy. George got a smile on his face when he saw Peter, "Oh hello Pete, didn't expect to see you here, how are you today?"

Peter smiled at him, "Oh I'm fine Captain Stacy, Gwen called me and asked me to come over since she wanted me to meet Jill here".

George nodded his head, "I see, those two are really close so it would make sense if she wanted you to meet Jill". George then turned towards Arthur and held out his hand towards Peter, "Arthur, this is Peter Parker, one of Gwen's closest friends, and Peter, this is my older brother Arthur Stacy".

Arthur looked at Peter, "Peter Parker... Wait, isn't that the name of the photographer that takes photos of Spider-Man?" Peter got a troubled expression on his face and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, yeah I am".

Jill looked at him, "That's right, I've also seen some of your photos of him and they're amazing! You could definitely become a pro photographer if you wanted to".

Peter looked at her with a smile, "Thanks, however I plan on focusing on science, I hope to become a big scientist in the future you see".

George nodded his head with a smile, "Well, I'm sure you'll become a very famous scientist in the future Pete, both you and Gwen, after all, you two are two of the smartest people I know". Peter and Gwen looked at each other with a smile on their faces when George said that.

Arthur looked at Peter, "So Peter, what is your opinion about Spider-Man?" Peter looked at Arthur who had a serious expression on his face, "Well, I don't really know him that well, but he seems to really want to help people, so I would say that he seems quite okay in my book". Peter mentally sighed, _Well it is pretty awkward like always to be asked what I think about my alter ego_.

Jill spoke up at that moment, "That's right dad, when me and Paul was out exploring the city we ended that Rhino person appeared and caused havoc, however Spider-Man then appeared out of nowhere and saved us".

Arthur got a shocked expression on his face, however George got a smile on his face as he looked at Peter, "Well, I will remember to thank Spidey the next time I see him for saving my niece and nephew".

Peter felt a little worried about that look George gave him, _He sometimes say things that suggest that he knows my secret, but there is no way he could've figured it out right? I mean he is a really intelligent man, but still…_ Peter thought to himself troubled.

Arthur looked at George, "I'll also remember to thank him for saving my son and daughter's lives, however…" He looked at Jill troubled, "He did it again didn't he?"

Jill looked at her father with a frustrated expression on her face, "If you mean disrespecting Spidey and calling him a mutant and a freak even after he saved us, then yes, he did".

Arthur placed a hand over his face, "Seriously, I'm going to need to have another talk with that boy, he need to let go of his hatred and fear of mutants, or it might lead him down the wrong path".

George looked at him, "Now back to the topic we discussed earlier, you said that you managed to get them transferred to Midtown High for the remaining school time before summer break starts right?"

Arthur nodded his head before he looked at Peter and Gwen, "That's right, so I would ask the two of you to take care of them and make sure that Paul won't cause any trouble while he's at Midtown High".

Arthur looked at Peter, "But enough about Paul for now, what about you Peter? Do you have siblings or are you a single child?"

George and Gwen turned their heads towards Peter immediately with a worried expression on their faces.

Peter looked down at the floor for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, "I have no siblings, also my parents died in a plane crash when I was 5 years old".

Arthur got a shocked expression on her face while Jill covered her mouth in horror, Arthur got a sad expression on his face, "I… I didn't know, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Peter looked up with a troubled smile on his face, "Don't worry about it, I don't really remember much about them to begin with. Anyway, they left me with my father's brother, Uncle Ben and his wife, Aunt May. I was supposed to be with them only while my parents were away with Eddie Brock's parents since our fathers were partners and our mothers were best friends, then we heard about the crash".

He got a soft smile as he looked at his hands, "After that, my Uncle Ben and Aunt May raised me like I was their own".

Arthur got a small smile on his face, "That's good, I'm sad to hear that you lost your parents when you were so young, but it's good to know that you have relatives that take care of you".

Peter got a depressed expression on his face before he closed his eyes again, "Actually, I only have one left now, you see last year my Uncle was killed by a man called the Cat Burglar as he tried to steal his car as a get-away car". Arthur's eyes widened in shock and tears started to appear in Jill's eyes.

Peter then felt a hand on his right shoulder and he opened his eyes and looked up to see George with a caring expression on his face, Peter also got a small smile on his face.

Arthur looked at Peter, "Peter, I'm sorry I asked you about your family. I didn't know that you have experienced so much pain despite being so young".

Peter looked at Arthur, "Don't worry, you didn't know, of course so do I miss my Uncle and my parents, but I still have my Aunt May, and also my friends". He looked at Gwen who gave him a small smile.

Peter then took out his cell phone and looked at it, "I guess I should be getting back home now". He then looked at Gwen, "However, since tomorrow is Saturday, how about we meet up tomorrow to show Jill around New York? We could also ask MJ and Harry to come with us".

Gwen nodded her head, "Sure, why not?" Peter then got up on his feet, he then looked at Jill and Arthur, "Good bye Jill and Arthur, it was nice to finally meet you". Jill and Arthur nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

A WHILE LATER,

Spider-Man was swinging through the air in order to get back home. However at that moment he heard a scream for help that came from a roof behind him.

Spider-Man quickly turned around and swung towards where he heard the scream. He then landed on the roof ready for a fight, however he saw to his shock that the roof was empty.

He then heard the scream for help once again and looked around confused, then he saw a tape recorder in the middle of the roof. He walked over to it and picked it up just as another scream for help came out of it.

He pressed the stop button on the tape recorder and narrowed his eyes, "Either so has someone a really weird sense of humor or so did someone wants to catch my attention, and I'm pretty sure it's the second option".

At that moment so did his spider sense kick in and he jumped out of the way right before someone landed where he had been standing a moment ago. He did a back flip before he landed on the roof and looked at his attacker, however his eyes widened when he saw that the one that had attacked him was no one other than Black Cat that he hadn't seen since his last visit to the Vault.

"Cat? What are you doing here?"

Black Cat narrowed her eyes, "I told you didn't I? I'm never gonna forgive you for infecting my father with your stupid consciousness". She then ran towards him and threw a punch towards him, however he quickly jumped out of the way of the punch and landed on the edge of the building, "Hold a minute Cat, let me explain the reasons why your father deserves to be in prison".

Black Cat glared at him while tears appeared in her eyes, "Shut up! My father doesn't belong in that place". She jumped towards him and tried to slash him with the claws on her gloves however Spider-Man jumped above her before he landed behind her.

He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Cat I'm sorry, my anger towards your father made me forget about your feelings for a moment, but Cat… even your own father knew he had to pay for what he did".

Black Cat growled before she pulled her shoulder out of his hand and swung out with her left hand and scratched him across the chest, leaving claw marks in his costume. Spider-Man took a step backwards while he placed a hand over his chest, "Not cool Cat!"

However she didn't listen to him tried spun around and tried to place a roundhouse kick in his face, however he managed to barely avoid the attack. Black Cat then continued to throw kicks and punches at him while he did his best to avoid them. Black Cat glared at him while tears fell down her cheeks, "You talk like you know what I'm going through, however how could you possibly know? How could you know what it feels like to lose a father?"

Spider-Man narrowed his eyes when he heard and grabbed her right hand, stopping her punch, "I know more about it than you know! Also if you didn't know it, you're father was sent to prison because he killed an innocent man!"

Black Cat stopped in her tracks when she heard that, she narrowed her eyes, "You're lying! My father would never hurt anyone, even less kill anyone".

Spider-Man let go of her arm, "Don't you remember what he told you that day in the Vault? That while he took pride in never harming anyone or even carrying a weapon, as he got older he got slower and got afraid, which resulted in him eventually using a gun , I know because I was there when he robbed a wrestling venue last year".

Black Cat narrowed her eyes, "Wait! Are you telling me… are you the one who put my father in prison to begin with?"

Spider-Man nodded his head, "That's right, but not at that time, you see the owner of the venue refused to give me the money I had won unless I signed a contract which I didn't want to, so since I didn't get my money, I was angry at the owner and let your father run past me into the elevator and get away".

Spider-Man then looked down at the roof while he clenched his fists, "A decision I would soon regret, because soon after that, I learned that a man named Ben Parker had been shot and killed by a carjacker and that made me angry".

Black Cat looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why did it make you angry, why…" At that moment her eyes widened, "Wait a minute! You said his last name was Parker right? Did he have any connection to Peter Parker? You know the photographer that takes pictures of your for the Daily Bugle? Could it be that you truly are him like that Venom person said?"

Spider-Man looked at her, "As for your first question, yes he was Peter Parker's Uncle, and I thought it had been proven already that I'm not Parker".

Black Cat looked at him with a serious expression on her face, "Why else would you get so angry about him getting killed?"

Spider-Man looked out over the city while he narrowed his eyes, "Well the reason is that I knew Ben Parker a bit, you see, a few years ago, I lost my family in an accident and I had to move in with a few relatives of mine, however I couldn't really accept that my family was gone forever, that's when I met Ben Parker". Spider-Man looked up in the sky, "He asked me why I was so sad and I told him my story. He then sat down next to me and gave me a big hug, which shocked me. He then told me he understood what I was going through, because he had a nephew that lost his parents in a plane crash only a few years before me".

Spider-Man turned towards Black Cat, "He told me that while the pain of losing my family would never truly go away, having people that loved me around me would help ease it, he told me to give my relatives a chance, and I was glad he made do that, I love my relatives now as much as I did my real family".

Black Cat didn't say anything and made a motion that told him to continue, "I asked him why he had helped me even though he didn't know me, he told me that he couldn't ignore a kid sitting next to a street crying. He then said something that inspire me to continue fighting, and that's that with great power comes great responsibility. At first I didn't understand what he meant, but later I would figure it out, and it was all thanks to your father".

Black Cat looked at him with a troubled expression on her face, "So then, you mean that my father really…?"

Spider-Man nodded his head, "Yeah, your father was the one who needed Ben Parker's car as a get-away car, and from meeting him in the Vault, I figure that he might have accidently killed Ben Parker in panic or something, however it doesn't change the fact that your father killed him, or the fact…" He clenched his fists again, "That I let him go, which made me feel great guilt when I caught up with him and saw that he was the same man I had let get away at the venue. If I had just stopped him when I had the chance, then Peter Parker wouldn't have lost his father figure, the man who had raised him. It was then I learned what his words had meant, I possessed great power, and so I needed to use them with great responsibility, so that no one would have to lose someone important to them because I didn't do something if I could've stopped it".

Black Cat looked at him with a sad expression on her face as the wall crawler continued his story, "I'm going to feel responsible for what happened to Ben Parker for the rest of my life since I could've stopped it from happening, that's part of the reason why I'm doing what I am, it was the reason why I became a crime fighter, however I also truly care about this city and its people, so I want to do my part in order to make it safer for everyone".

Black Cat walked over to Spider-Man, "I… I had no idea, so that's why you showed such hate towards my father, he reminded you about what you most likely consider your biggest mistake". Spider-Man nodded his head.

Spider-Man turned his head towards Black Cat and looked at her, "I just wanted you to know the history between me and your father, just so you would understand why I can't forgive him, because thanks to Ben Parker I opened up to my relatives and became the person I am today which is why I respected him and looked up to him a great deal, which is why I can't forgive your father for what he did, nor myself for letting him escape".

Black Cat nodded her head, "I finally understand, I understand why you were so hostile towards my father and why he willingly chose to remain in prison, he always had a sense of right and wrong, and killing someone would definitely haunt him, so he would definitely want to remain in prison in order to pay for what he had done".

She looked at looked up at the sky, "While I still don't want my father to rot away in prison, I know understand why he felt like he needed to remain in prison". She then turned around and began walking away.

Spider-Man looked after her, "What are you going to do now Cat?" Black Cat looked at him, "Not sure yet, I have been taught to be a thief by my father, I won't be able to let go of that side of me, however…" She looked at Spider-Man with a smile, "You've also inspired that I can do more than that as well, so who knows, maybe I will keep being a thief or maybe I will change and fight crimes like you do, you'll just have to wait and see Spider".

She walked over to the edge before she spoke again, "Also, I'm pretty sure that you really are Peter Parker now, the way you spoke earlier made me sure about it, the way you talked about Ben Parker made it sound like you knew him better than you suggested".

She turned towards Spider-Man again, "However, I don't need to know if I'm right or not, and I won't spread any rumors about my theory, if you are Peter Parker then your secret is safe with me, however I might be wrong, I don't really care, just take care of yourself Spider and continue protecting people".

She then jumped off of the building while she fired a grappling hook and swung away from the roof. Spider-Man smiled under his mask as he watched her swing away, "Thanks Cat, and I will continue fighting to protect people so no one will have experience what I did".

Spider-Man then jumped off of the building himself and fired a web-line and made his way towards Queens once again, he now really looked forward to getting home and seeing his Aunt May.

 **So Peter Parker met Gwen's cousin Jill and her Uncle Arthur and talked with them for a little while before leaving but not before they decided to meet the next day. He then got lured to a roof by the Black Cat who wanted to get revenge for her father, so he decided to tell her about his history with her father. She let go of her anger towards him and got on good terms with him again. What's gonna happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


End file.
